The invention relates to heating elements and in particular to heating elements for open fireplaces. Specifically, the invention relates to a means for recovering part of the heat from an open fireplace for purposes of energy conservation and conducting it to other parts of a room, a house, or a building.
The conservation of energy is of tremendous importance to the nation. This invention is an aid in that cause. By recovering part of the heat from an open fireplace, that otherwise would be lost up the chimney, and conducting it to other parts of a room, a house, or a building, use of other energy means in the main heating system is conserved.
The present invention can be tied or connected into the present heating system. When so connected, the recovered heat can serve as a preheater for the main heat conducting element of the primary heating system. It can also serve as the necessary heating means for the main heat conducting element of the primary heating system during times of heating demand that do not require supplemental heat from the primary heating system. In very severe heating requirements it can serve as a supplemental heating means for the primary heating system. In all of these aforementioned conditions the present invention conserves energy by reducing or eliminating the need for using the energy means for the primary heating system.
It is to be understood that where the heat supply of the present invention is sufficient for the heating needs, it is not necessary to connect it to a primary heating system. The present invention may be operated on its own without connection to a primary heating system. In the present invention the panels, or jackets, which carry the heat conducting medium, are disguised so that they appear to be the fireplace floor and walls and do not detract from the normal appearance of the fireplace.
An inlet on one side at the side panel provides the means for having the heat conducting medium enter the invention, and an outlet on the opposite side at the opposite side panel provides the means for the flow of the heat conducting medium into the heat dispensing means (for the room, house, or building).
A connecting means at the top of the side panels permits them to communicate at the top level so as not to trap the heated heat conducting medium. The connecting means is hidden from view when looking into the open fireplace. The bottom panel communicates with the side panels where they interface so that the heat conducting medium in the system may pass through all parts of the invention. The heat conducting medium may be water or any other suitable medium. Water is a usual medium.
The inlet on one side, as noted hereinbefore, is normally at the bottom of a first side panel or jacket. The outlet on the opposite side, as noted hereinbefore, is normally at the top of a second side panel or jacket.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a means for recovering a portion of the heat from an open fireplace.
It is another object of the invention to provide a heat recovery means to conduct recovered heat from an open fireplace to other areas for heating purposes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a disguised means for recovering heat from an open fireplace so that the means for recovering heat is not readily observable when looking into the fireplace.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a heat recovery means to recover heat from an open fireplace in order to conserve energy.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a heat recovery means that may be operated independently of any other heating system.
It is yet still another object of the invention to provide a heat recovery means that may be connected to another heating system to work in conjunction with it.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.